


Revelation

by onlyreaderinsert (orphan_account)



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/onlyreaderinsert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Hi love! Can I have a Sam one shot where he is in love with Deans gf (the reader) and he tells her and they start to secretly date? Thanks ;)<br/>THIS FIC IS A CHOOSE YOUR ENDING FIC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

You woke up to an empty bed, rolling over to where Dean usually was, only to find a note.

Y/N,

Hunter buddy of mine called last night. Gotta rush over to Oklahoma to help. Be back in a week and a half. Sam is still here, so you won’t be totally alone. Already missing you.

XOXO, Dean

You sighed, rubbing a hand down your face. This didn’t happen very often, Dean always wanted to keep you close, but when it did, you dreaded it. When Dean wasn’t here, there was nothing to keep you from thinking about your feelings for Sam. When Dean was around, he reminded you why you kept those feelings a secret. You loved Dean, you really did, but you loved Sam too.

Sighing, you threw the covers off of yourself and checked your appearance in the mirror before walking to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, you found a plate of bacon, eggs, and a pancake. You smiled to yourself and took out the plate. Everything was still warm, so you figured you only missed Dean leaving by a few minutes.

As you sat quietly eating breakfast, letting yourself get lost in your thoughts, the door to the bunker swung open, revealing a very out-of-breath and sweaty Sam. You looked at how his muscles moved under his damp t-shirt as he breathed and made his way down the steps. You quickly tore your eyes away from his body, willing your thoughts to stay pure.

“Hey Y/N,” Sam said, walking to get some water from the fridge. As he passed you, he snatched a piece of bacon from your plate, shoving it in his mouth.

“Hey!” you protested, “I thought you said that bacon was bad for you.”

“It is,” he said between labored breaths and sips of water, “but it’s delicious.” You laughed and stuck your tongue out at him, a gesture which he returned. You cherished moments like these. Where just the two of you could joke around. These moments usually only lasted moments before Dean would join in, poking fun. It was fun when Dean joined, but just talking to Sam was different.

“Anyway, since Dean’s out,” Sam said, taking the seat across from you at the table, “I was thinking we could have a movie marathon.”   
“Sure, that sounds fun,” you said, shrugging your shoulders.

An hour and quite some bickering later, you and Sam are sitting on the couch with the most wide array of unhealthy snacks anyone could dream of, watching the first “Lord of the Rings” movie. Sam’s attention was on the movie, but yours was on him. The way his hair frames his face (you’d tried to convince him to get a haircut, but he adamantly refused), the way his sharp features were lit by the pale light emanating from the screen, the way his muscles flexed every time he reached for some candy or popcorn. You internally sighed. You were in love with your boyfriend’s brother.

Sam’s attention wasn’t on the movie either, instead, he would sneak glances at you, looking at your graceful features and your beautiful hair, and just you. He was in love with is brothers girlfriend.

Halfway through the movie, you and Sam were closer than you started, both only a mere inch from each other. Your hands were so close that sometimes they would brush, sending both of you into a deep blush, unnoticed by the other.

As the movie came to a close, you couldn’t hold it in any longer. If you waited another second to tell Sam how you felt, you would explode. You turned to him and started.

“Sam?” you asked quietly. He turned to you and gave you an award-winning smile.

“Yeah Y/N?” he said, his smile slowly warping into a concerned one.

“Can I tell you something?” you asked, fiddling with the hem of the blanket wrapped around you (Sam had insisted, saying he didn’t want you to get cold).

“Of course,” he said, face forming a small smile.

“I think i’m in love with you,” You said quickly and quietly, it was barely audible, face burning. He was quiet for a few moments, and you knew you had made a mistake telling him.

“Sam, i’m sorry I shouldn’t have tol-” you started, but were cut off when Sam’s lips crashed into yours. You were surprised for a second, but quickly began to kiss him back, bringing your hands to the back of his neck, his coming to cup your face. He pulled back, much to your dismay, looking you in the eyes.

“I think so, too,” he said, laughing slightly. You smiled and leaned forward again to kiss him. The two of you fell back on to the couch, laughing. Sam covered both of you with a blanket, and you drifted off to sleep on top of Sam, listening to his heartbeat while he stroked your head softly.

You woke up slowly, taking in your surroundings. You remembered last night and realized where you were. You were in Sam’s bed. One of his arms was draped across your waist, pulling you closer to him. You smiled, glad to finally be in his arms. Sam stirred, and you smiled up at him while he came to.

“Y/N,” he said, bringing up one hand and carding his hand through your hair, “hi.”

“Hi,” you said giggling.

The next week and a half passed by in a flash. You laughed and joked around with Sam, kissed, and just had a good time. Everything was like a dream until one day you got a text.

-On my way home! Can’t wait to see you again. I’ve missed you. Lots of love, Dean.

You sighed, putting your head in your hands. You typed out a quick response.

-Can’t wait to see you either! Sam and I have missed you here.

You slowly made your way to Sam’s room, dreading the conversation that was about to come. He smiled when you came in, walking over to you and kissing your forehead.

“Sam.” you said, looking at the floor.

“Yeah?” he asked, concern lacing his features.

“What are we going to do when Dean comes home?” He froze, taking one of your hands into his. He shrugged, looking down at the floor also.

“We can’t do this while he’s here. I can’t do that to him.” You said, shaking your head softly.

“We’ll just have to hide it. I don’t want to hurt him either.” Sam said. The two of you slept in separate beds for the first time in a week, you in Dean’s bed, and him in his.

The next morning, you woke up to arms around you, snuggled into someone’s chest. You looked up and saw Dean, sleeping peacefully. He must have gotten in late last night. You were torn inside; he looked so happy, so peaceful. You didn’t want to ruin that for him. You slowly pried yourself from his grasp, writing a note and leaving it on the bed next to him, just as he had done when he had left.

Dean,

I’m sorry. This came at a bad time. But to be perfectly honest, I don’t think there would ever be a good time. This hurts me, too. I have reached a revelation. I’m in love with Sam. Don’t get me wrong, I still love you. But I can’t stand to be here. I don’t want to hurt either of you. Goodbye. I love you. Call me if you don’t completely hate me. I doubt you will.

XOXO, Y/N.

As you got into your car, you felt tears start to prickle at your eyes. You started the engine and pulled out of the driveway of the bunker, taking one last look at it before tearing off into the night.


	2. Gone

You drove. And you drove. After a while you lost track of how long your tires were treading on asphalt before you decided that you had gone far enough.   
You pulled into an old motel parking lot, parking your car so that it was not easily visible from the street. You walked into the grimy front office and bought a room for the night. You just needed a decent place to sleep, then you would be on the road again. You took your key and returned to your car, grabbing your duffle containing everything you owned at the moment. You walked to your room and slid the key in the lock, opening the door. Once you were inside, you went to the bathroom took a shower to wash off all the traveling. 

Exiting the bathroom, wrapped in only a towel, you walked to your duffle. You opened it and began to dig through it’s contents. A sawed-off rifle, a machete, a silver knife, some clothes. You gasped when your hand bumped something you didn’t remember packing. You gripped the item and pulled, revealing a picture frame. 

Inside was a picture of three smiling faces and one confused one. You smiled at the memory, small tears forming in the corners of your eyes.  
It was a sunny day at Bobby’s, and you had just finished a hunt with the Winchesters and Castiel. Bobby had insisted you take a picture, since you were all “giddy-looking idjits”. You obliged, pulling Sam and Dean out to the junkyard. You called for Cas and he poofed into sight. When a confused look donned his face, you explained that you were taking a picture. You, Dean, and Sam, laughed at his bewilderment, telling Bobby to just take the picture. The camera flashed and captured the moment. 

You were pulled from the memory when a tear fell onto the glass. You wiped your tears quickly, replacing the picture back into the bottom of your suitcase, grabbing your pajamas and changing into them. You toweled off your damp hair and ran a brush through it, deep in thought. 

You all looked so happy in that picture. Everything was fine until you had to go and mess it up by kissing Sam. You mentally slapped yourself. “Stupid.” you thought. But it didn’t matter how you felt now, it was over, and you were far away from the Winchesters. You needed to occupy yourself somehow, so you searched for your phone, planning to call Garth to see if there was any cases you could take by yourself.

You sighed when you realized that you left it in the car. Slipping some socks on, you opened the door out of your motel room and made your way to the car. You looked through the window, trying to find your phone. When you were unsuccessful, you opened the door, muttering profanities. You hunched over into your car, searching in the dark. You looked for a couple minutes until your hand grazed it between the seat and center console. Sighing, you dug your hand down and retrieved it. You powered it on and stared at the lock screen blankly.

Missed Calls:  
Dean (6)  
Sam (1)

“Dammit,” you muttered to yourself. You closed and locked your car, running a hand through your hair. You were too tired to deal with what was involved in those calls. You returned to your hotel room, and were surprised to see that the door was slightly ajar. You went into hunter mode, reaching for your knife, but you were in your pajamas, so you didn’t have any sort of weapon. You shook your head, mentally kicking yourself for being so complacent. You slowly opened the door, looking for some sort of threat. You carefully made your way over to your duffel, going for a weapon, but before you could get there, you were stopped by a large man.

 

“Oh, hello there, (Y/N)…” his deep voice purred. You straightened up, ready to fight. His eyes flashed black and you lunged for your duffel, hoping to get your knife, but were stopped short by a punch to the gut. You fell to the floor, dropping your phone, the wind knocked out of you. The demon laughed, but you swept his feet out from under him, sending him into the dirty carpet. You once again lunged for your duffel and managed to get a hand on the edge of it before the “man” grabbed your ankle and pulled. The duffle went with you, it’s contents flying all over the floor. You desperately searched for any kind of weapon, and your fist closed around the picture frame. It was better than nothing, and you smashed the demon on the head with the metal part, the glass shattering. The demon merely growled in response, and punched you in the head, hard. You were knocked out almost immediately.

Dean was tearing down the highway, white knuckling the steering wheel with one hand, looking down at his phone, a small light blinking on the screen. He was almost to you. He had tracked your phone and was coming to bring you back to the bunker. He needed to talk to you. 

He pulled off the highway and into some crappy motel parking lot. He drove around the building, searching for your car. When he found it, and he knew this was the right place, he parked and walked into the front office. He greeted the tired manager curtly, his mind racing. Dean slid the man a fifty, asking if he had seen you and what room you were in. The manager told Dean your room in a hushed whisper, and Dean nodded, making his way to your room. When he arrived, he didn’t bother knocking. If you knew he was here, you would surely bolt. Instead, he slowly tried the handle of the door, surprised to find it unlocked. 

He opened the door, and he was greeted with the smell of sulfur. He pulled his knife from his belt, searching the room for a threat. When he found none, he let his guard down slightly and investigated the room. There had obviously been a struggle and he stopped when he heard a crunching under his foot.   
When he lifted his foot, he found a shattered picture frame. He bent down and bug the picture out of the glass. He smiled slightly when he saw what it was. He remembered that day. 

They had just finished a hunt, and Bobby took a picture. He looked down at his arm around your waist, Sam’s arm strung over your shoulder. Cas was standing to the left of Dean, a confused look on his face. Dean had thrown his arm over Cas’s shoulder, pulling him closer.   
Dean looked around the room, suddenly furious. Why did you have to leave?! The two of you could have worked this out, and now you were somewhere, probably half dead. He folded the picture carefully in half and put it in his jacket pocket. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door and getting into his car. 

He pulled out onto the highway quickly, driving back to the bunker. He pulled out his phone, pressing 2 on the keypad for speed dial.

“Sam,” he said, his voice thick with worry, “(Y/N)’s been taken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Check out my tumblr here; http://oneshots-supernatural.tumblr.com/ (all my works are posted there also.)


	3. Found

You woke up. No, scratch that. Waking up would require you going to sleep. No, you came to. You came to, head pounding, the taste of iron overloading your mouth. Blood. You could taste it, you could smell it. You could feel the dampness of coming from your, most likely broken, nose.

You didn’t know if anyone, or anything, was in the room with you, so you didn’t move. You silently observed your situation. Your legs and arms were tied to what seemed to be a wooden chair. Your eyesight was obscured by a rough piece of cloth tied around your head loosely. You recalled bits and pieces of what had happened. Running from the bunker….checking into a motel… missed calls…. demon.

What did the demon want with you? They probably just wanted some twisted form of revenge for killing their “family”. You were just about to bring up the list of possible demons that would do this, but you heard a shuffling on the other side of the room. You heard footsteps growing closer to you. You were staying as still as you could, slumping your body to feign unconsciousness. You were pulled from your ruse when the cloth was roughly pulled from your head.

“I know you’re awake,” the demon snarled, “no need to pretend anymore.” At this, your head snapped up, eyes opening. You came face to face with a very large man. You glared at him, and he smirked.

“I must say, it was surprisingly easy to capture you,” he said with a sick laugh. You didn’t reply, simply staring daggers at him.

“I thought it would have been harder to capture an honorary Winchester like yourself,” he said.

“How’s everything going with Deanie-Weenie?” he asked, mock concern filling his features, “I saw all the missed calls on your phone. Everything peachy in the bunker?” You simply spat at his feet in response.

“Feisty.” he whispered, “I like it.” He ran a hand across your bruised jaw, and you flinched away from the contact. He laughed.

“Well, no fear. Your true love will be here soon,” he said, throwing a hand on his forehead dramatically. You raised your eyebrows at this, still refusing to talk.

“Oh, you don’t think that I captured you just for you?” he let out a small chuckle, “No, I captured you to bring your lover here. There’s no way he didn’t find the clues I left behind.”

Your mind started racing. Was Dean coming? Would he know it was a trap?

No. You thought. You left the bunker. Dean didn’t even know where you were. There’s no way he could have found the motel room where you had been taken. You’d driven for hours upon hours to make sure of that. You’d paid for everything in cash so he couldn’t trace your credit cards. He couldn’t have-

Your phone. You kept your phone. You mentally kicked yourself. How could you be so stupid? Dean probably started tracking it as soon as he found the note. He was probably only a couple hours behind you. Wait, that means-

Crash. You jumped slightly as the rickety door of the warehouse you were in was kicked down. In marched Dean, Sam in tow, guns raised. You met Dean’s eyes and frantically shook your head, trying to let him know it was a trap. He smiled sadly when he saw you, clearly not understanding your message. The demon turned around calmly.

“Ah, tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum, good for you to join us.” he said, raising his hand and slamming the both of them into the wall. Their guns and knives flew away from them, a knife landing directly behind your chair. Clever, you thought. One of the brothers must have thrown it before they were pinned.

“NO!” you screamed, keeping up your helpless act. The demon laughed, still pinning the brothers to the wall. Dean opened his mouth to say something, probably a snarky comment, but no noise came out.

“Ah, ah,” the demon said, shaking his head, “no speaking. I’d like to know what’s going on between you two.” The demon glanced at you and Dean, and Sam visibly tensed.

“Oh!” the demon gasped, “The three of you? (Y/N), how naughty.” You pulled at your restraints, trying to get at the bitch holding your love against the wall, as well as his brother. Who was who, you couldn’t decide. The demon saw your struggle and laughed. Dean began to overcome the demon’s hold on him, causing just the distraction you needed.

You moved all your weight to the left, tipping the chair. As the demon noticed, you had already grabbed the knife and cut your hands loose. The demon was distracted for a split second, long enough for Sam and Dean to overpower the hold on them and get to their weapons.

You cut your legs free as Sam and Dean rushed the demon, weapons at the ready. You ran up from the back, successfully surrounding him. The demon looked panicked, and before any of you could make a move, he smoked out. You sighed, lowering your knife. The brothers lowed their weapons, too.

An uneasy silence settled. No one said anything, everyone breathing heavily, adrenaline coursing through all of your veins. Before either of them could say anything, you rushed out of the warehouse.

You began walking, suddenly conscious of the fact that you were in your pajamas as your socked feet crunched semi-painfully over the gravel.

You heard heavy footsteps behind you. You sighed, turning and seeing….

 

Dean Ending:

Dean standing before you, looking down.

“(Y/N),” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. Your eyes began to get teary. You regretted leaving and telling your boyfriend that you were in love with his brother. What that must have made him feel like. You mentally slapped yourself for being so stupid. Sure, you loved Sam, but you loved Dean so, so much more. Seeing him come after you, prepared to kill whatever had taken you, even after what you did had reminded you of that.

“Oh Dean!” You said, putting your hand in front of your mouth, letting out a small sob, “I’m so sorry! I-I never should have- I don’t know what I was thinking. I wasn’t thinking. I love you so, so much! And i’m an idiot for telling you what I did. You- I was- I was-” You ended, sobs stopping you from continuing. Tears were streaming down your face.

Your shoulders slumped and you turned and began to walk again. With what you had done, you didn’t expect Dean to want you anymore.

You were surprised when Dean grabbed your shoulder and spun you around, pulling you into his arms. He hugged you, making small shushing sounds and rubbing small circles into your back. You continued to sob, a few i’m so sorry’s and I love you’s making their way through.

“It’s okay,” Dean whispered, kissing the top of your head, “I love you too.”

You stayed together with Dean. Your relationship was rocky for a little while, especially when Sam was around, but the two of you could get through anything. Dean and Sam became comfortable around each other again.

You still had a small crush on Sam, but you ignored it because of the massive amount of love you felt for Dean.

 

Sam Ending:

Sam, playing with the buttons on his flannel, avoiding eye contact. 

“Sam,” you said softly. He looked up at you, eyes full of remorse and… hope?

“Now isn’t really the ti-” you started but were cut off by Sam. He spoke quickly and quietly, almost as if he didn’t want you to hear him. But you did.

“Look (Y/N), I know you probably don’t want to hear this right now, but I really do love you. I don’t want to screw up whatever you have Dean, so i’ll back off if you want me to. But I just need you to know, and I hope that you ca-”

You cut him off, just as he had done to you, but this time with a kiss. You pressed your mouth into his, standing on your toes and your arms wrapping around his shoulders. He tensed at first, but quickly began to kiss you pack, mouths slotting together. His hands found their way to your waist, and you sighed into the kiss. The two of you kissed until you absolutely needed air. You pulled back, resting your forehead against his. Whatever this was, it was magical.

You and Sam were hesitant to break the news to Dean, but he took it surprisingly well. He said that you and him had been growing apart and a breakup was bound to happen eventually. 

“And I’d rather have you date my brother than some random sleezebag.” he said, waving his hand in the air. He seemed a little sad, but he got over it quickly. You gave him some space, and within a week, he was back to normal. He joked with you, and your relationship was just what it was before the two of you had gotten together in the first place. 

You were happy. Dean was your best friend, and Sam was your boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Check out my tumblr here; http://oneshots-supernatural.tumblr.com/ (all my works are posted there also.)


End file.
